Presently, removable storage devices using storage medium for data storage are widely used. However, because of the technical limitation, most of the current removable storage devices are only provided with the storage medium having limited storage capacity, which is encapsulated in chips and is not removable. If there is a need of large data storage and transfer exceeding the storage capacity, the removable storage device should be replaced or new removable storage device should be purchased. In addition, if any part in the removable storage device is damaged, the whole removable storage device including undamaged controller, memory chips etc. will be discarded, and the data of the user would be lost in case that the memory chips are still in good condition. The two aspects of disadvantages limit the application of the removable storage device, resulting in the inconvenience in use and wastes, and also affect the user in data security.
The Chinese patent application entitled “Attachment Apparatus for Storage Medium and Removable Storage Device Using the Same” (Chinese Patent Application No. 03159669.X) discloses a removable storage device with exchangeable memory chips, and therefore can replace or expand the memory chips in the removable storage device, so as to change the memory capacity of the removable storage device, as well as to facilitate data storage. However, the patent application merely discloses an attachment apparatus for the memory chips and a removable storage device utilizing the attachment apparatus. Such removable storage device may not function properly or may lose the existing data while replacing the chips, and thus may jeopardize the user's data safety. Accordingly, the application of such removable storage device is rather limited.